Can't love anymore
by SuperGeek22
Summary: Insecurities and fears, the enimies of any romantic relationship. These inner demons haunt the love of our two lovers, pulling them appart. Can love win this challenge? This is obviously HercxMeg.


**A/N: **Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this new fic! My brain gave me this kinda sad idea and I decided to give it a shot. I think it was hard to picture it because this couple here can't be separated. Don't worry they'll end up (SPOILER) together. I hope you all enjoy! Especial thanks to my reviewers! **WARNING: **Contains HercxMeg and very strong feelings! No Hades here! And if you don't like HercxMeg, what are you even doing here?!

* * *

**Chapter I**

_"Do you still love me?"_, nobody knew that such words could change anyone's life. Poor Hercules was in his room reflecting about what he had done. He didn't knew what was he thinking about because he did nothing. Literaly, nothing. Not even a thing. Maybe it was just him, or her. He would never hurt that woman. He loved her no matter what. So many thoughts... Herc layed down on his bed, he remembered the cold nights where her presence was welcomed.

The way she talked, the way she moved and most importantly, the way she loved him...

_"That's it. It's over. I can't forget Meg, no matter what." _His life depended on her embraces, her kisses and all the love and joy she gave him. Those ideas spreaded fear in Herc's mind, again. He cried and there was noboby to help him in this kind of situation. Getting through a heartbreak is harder than fighting any monster. Inner demons. They are way more powerful when applied to someone loved. Herc wasn't depressed and he wasn't happy, he was heartbroken. What kind of girl could just leave him with no reason?

Maybe it was all a big misunderstanding.

Hercules gave up on his big dream, just to be with the most wonderful person with weak ankles that he had ever met. Then, why did she left him? They could build a future together, with a big house, lots of friends and even a kid. Why? They loved each other so much. They would do anything to save their love. But in the end, nobody can have that kind of life, every couple has problems, disagreements and lots of insecurities.

The most wanted bachelor in all Greece could choose any girl, but he decided not to. There was already a someone in his heart, the only woman that he could ever love and the woman that abandoned him, after all they've been through... He didn't knew much about her, but that was enough to make him sigh for her. Hercules had a huge crush on her and that made him feel more alive than the usual.

Who was her? Megara. The most beautiful girl in ancient history... She had another boyfriend in different times and he dumped her after the sacrifice she made to save him. That stupid jerk could only be Adonis. Apparently, selling her own soul was a bad idea. The horrible and disgusting Lord of the Underworld made her his slave. Meg spent years serving Hades with his two idiots, lost in the darkness, until she met him, a supposed loser who wanted to feel like he belonged.

Betrayal and passion, everything that he needed to fall in love with Meg again.

But those days are over, the greateast hero of all Greece was disappointed with himself, self- doubt was killing him. _"Maybe I wasn't as good as I expected.", "I'm just a big fool.", "I'm not worthy of her love."_

In fact, he was wrong, very wrong. He's more worthy of her love than anybody else in the world.

* * *

_"I'm so stupid... I loved him, but I wanted the best for him. He knows that I love him, it's just... I keep thinking that he shouldn't be in love me. I betrayed him and he forgave me, but I still think he deserves way more... more than me, a girl with a dark past, petty and dishonest, who destroyed her own life because she sold her soul to a hateful demon in order to save the life of a dumbass..."_

Megara cried silently, hiding her emotions. She knew that this could be a regret, she left a great guy behind, a guy that could make anyone believe in love, someone optimistic, naive and generous. Hercules was truly a Wonderboy. That was what she called him when they first met. Meg wasn't impressed, what she saw in that moment was literaly every guy that saw her: tall, beautiful hair, big muscles, a "gentleman" and offering her a ride. He wasn't an exception, until the moment when she discovered that he wasn't like the typical douchebag.

Old days reminded her how nice he was... feeling the warth of his chest, his shinning blue eyes and his beautiful smile.

His kisses in the morning felt really good...

Only a crazy woman would dump the greateast guy in the whole world. Herc's life was better when they were together. They shared the love that nobody could understand, but Meg had her fears and never had the courage to tell Hercules about them.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey, supporters of SuperGeek22! Here's a short chapter. You know it, I always write short stories. LOL

Enjoy! And please I desesperatly need reviews and PMs. A big thanks to everybody!


End file.
